


A Dreamer's Visitor

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreaming, Gen, Magic, connection, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Callum is sleeping, but his dreams are becoming more irregular as he senses someone within until finally he's able to talk to them.





	A Dreamer's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I binged the second season (9eps) and I really like Aaravos! :D I was...really smitten the second I saw him, and kind of laughed when I first heard his voice until it grew on me. Haha! I'm not sure if I'll write anymore for this fandom until it's all finished. 
> 
> Since Callum has Aaravos's cube thing, I figured maybe Callum would have some kind of connection to him. Maybe that's just me. Maybe not, but oh wells. I liked the idea. :D 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

It happened in dreams. More than once, Callum tossed and turned, and found his eyes wide open to the night sky, panting softly of whatever he had gone through. There was something there inside his mind, a connection he didn’t know how to describe. He reached into his satchel and took out the cube with the markings on each side. 

His dream always consisted of the cube, but why? It was always there in some way, either lying on the ground, or hovering in the air. Glowing different colors as the wind moved around him, flowing constantly, either softly or harsh. He was pulled off his feet, filled with the power of magic that he’s always wanted to know since he came into contact with it. 

The dreams were a problem. He knew there was something else instead of the rush, inside his dreams, a shadow lay dormant within. He could never see what it is, but whoever it was, they watched with curious eyes and patience. Whenever he did try to get close, he’d wake up, panting hard as if he had fallen off a cliff, and the fear of hitting the ground would take awhile for him to regain his senses. 

Callum ran his fingers over the markings, wondering what it meant, what it was all supposed to mean for him and the magic he hoped to hone. 

Maybe one day, he’ll understand, but he hoped it would be soon.

He fell asleep again, and inside his dream, he noticed something different this time. A presence standing in the distance, and in their hand was the cube. It was glowing brightly, and Callum was pulled towards it. The figure was covered in a cloak, their face obscured from his sight, but Callum knew there was familiarity to this person. 

He knew them, yet he never met them. Maybe in his dream, the connection between them was all they had, or the dream was truly messing with him. 

“Hey,” Callum called, staring at the cube, “that’s mine!”

“Yours?” the figure spoke, deep and melodic with a hint of amusement. “Are you sure this is yours?”

“Yes,” Callum answered, unsure. “It’s mine, give it back.”

The figure tilted their head to the side, and Callum knew in his gut that they were smiling at him, and maybe it wasn’t exactly a friendly smile. “I haven’t taken it from you. It’s always been here, inside this...place.”

Place. They were surrounded by darkness besides the two lights that marked where they stood. A reoccuring dream that never changed besides small details, until now.

“I’m dreaming,” Callum said to himself, but the figure seemed to hear him and straightened.

“A dream? How long has it been since I’ve ventured into one, maybe awhile,” they mused, “but this place, even how hidden it seems, there’s potential.” They moved their hand, and the darkness shifted, a warm light filled the room that resembled his bedroom back home. 

He still couldn’t see what the person looked like, the room darkened around them, hiding them in shadow. “That’s better.”

“H-how did you do that?” Callum asked, looking around the room and feeling a pang of homesickness at the sight. 

“A dream can easily be manipulated, I figured the dreamer should know this by now.”

Callum glanced back at the person, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “Who are you? How did...you get into my dream?”

The figure said nothing, staring at him. 

Callum sat down on his bed, trying to figure out if he has ever seen this person before, and why their hood is obscuring their face. Maybe that’s why. Whoever this person is, he has never come across them, and they had simply stepped into the dream...by accident?

Callum glanced down at the cube, he didn’t like the sinking feeling he was getting as it sat in a hand that wasn’t his own. He rose from the bed and extended his arm, palm up to the ceiling. “Give it back.”

“I never stole it,” the figure spoke, and they let go of the cube and it began to float towards Callum. 

He stared at it, sucking in a breath before reaching out and holding it in his hands. “You know something about this?” Callum asked, looking down at the cube. 

“I know a lot of things,” the figure said with little arrogance in their voice. 

Callum furrowed his brows. If only he could know more about the magic that was hidden in the cube. He wanted to grasp it, to understand it, to hone it, and let it become his. He was young and it could take time, but he knew one day, he’ll have the secrets hidden inside the cube. 

“You never answered my questions,” Callum said, raising his head. 

“And what questions were those?”

“Who are you and why are you in my dream?” 

The figure moved toward the window and the darkness followed them. The sun outside dimmed as they placed a finger against the window and ice formed on the surface. “I don’t usually meet with others, I’m forbidden to do that.”

Forbidden?

“It’s been a long time since I spoken to another,” they said, turning around to face Callum, “but who would’ve thought I’d speak to a human prince.”

Callum blinked. “You know who I am?” 

“A dream tells a lot about the dreamer,” they answered, no longer looking or moving around the room. It seemed to have bored them, or found it uninteresting and was more concerned with speaking to Callum, even as the conversation began to change into one of profound confusion, mostly on Callum’s part. 

Callum wished he had more control over things that go on inside his head, even while he was asleep. The cube still held its secrets, and now this person had stepped into his dream and was talking nonsense that he couldn’t even pick apart. 

The figure moved carefully towards Callum who flinched, turning his body slightly. “It’s been a long time since I spoken to anyone,” they repeated, a tone twined with sorrow and interest, “and now you hold something...and I’m not sure if you’re ready for what is inside of it.” 

Callum glanced down at the cube. “You know?”

“And the connection,” they continued, the floorboard creaked with the strain of the shadows, and the room began to grow cold from the lack of warmth from whatever sunlight was once outside, a speckle of silver stars glinted as Callum sensed something as the cube’s marking lit up at the figure’s growing presence. “At our connection. Whatever it may be, we’re linked, and fighting it might not get what we both want.”

“And what is that?” Callum asked, looking up and watched as the figure stopped a foot away from him, tall under the dark cloak, they raised their hands to the edges and pulled the hood from their head. His eyes widened at white hair and blue skin with bright markings adorning his face, horns on top of his head, while his eyes were black with white irises.

“Freedom,” he declared.

Callum opened his eyes, gasping for air at the sight of speckled stars upon the dark night sky, his heart racing in his chest as the dream returned to him completely, everything that happened and who he had spoken too. He looked down at the cube in his hands, shaking as he held it, and spoke one thing that he had known before waking up. 

“Aaravos.”


End file.
